percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Giovanni Falcone
Giovanni Falcone '''mostly known by his other name, '''John Hawkins, is a legacy of goddess Hecate and grandfather to the demigod magician, Basil Hawkins. Through his ancestor, Leonardo da Vinci, he is also a legacy of Apollo. Among mortals, he is known worldwide as a famous stage magician, performing mostly in Las Vegas, Nevada. He currently acts as a mentor/moral support to his grandson, as well as an advisor to his group, Ala Rubra. After receiving a pack of magical Tarot cards, he became the host of the Eighteenth Arcana - The Moon. History Giovanni was born in Sicily in 1925, as a son of a powerful crime lord, Antonio Falcone, demigod son of Hecate, and Lucia Cavazza, servant of the family. Being the first child and the heir to the magical powers, Antonio raised his son in a world of Greek and Roman myths. He did so, with a help of his brother, Gulio, whom Hecate bestowed magical abilities onto as well. This marked the beginning of the Falcone's rising to greatness. Both brothers took a great care not to reveal their abilities and raising Giovanni together with Gulio's wife, Francesa, as a family. Giovanni's love of magic began early when he was given a magic kit by his uncle, who acted as a professional illusionist as well as a casino owner. Although he began learning the craft in childhood, his early attempts at performing professionally were unsuccessful until he realized that he needed to work on his showmanship. To that end, he dug up old diaries of Leonardo da Vinci, who was his direct ancestor. While reading the diaries, which Leonardo wrote in backwards spelling as a security precaution, Giovanni learned that he had the command of magic. He discovered this inadvertently when he accidentally gave a command to a mannequin to begin waving an arm wildly. With this new knowledge, Giovanni developed a successful show. During the premiere performance a fire broke out on stage, forcing Giovanni to use his command of real magic to put it out. While the audience mistook the incident as part of the act, Giovanni realized that this power could be invaluable in helping people and he resolved to use it as such between shows. After the Second World War, in which he took part, in 1988 he devoted himself completely to his performances and studying magic. With the help of Falcone's finances Giovanni, now known as The Great John Hawkins, was able to create his new family's mansion in America - The Shadowcrest. Together with his wife, Cecilia, and their son, Christopher, they lived a peaceful life in the outskirts of New York. Due to the mansion's magical properties, no one would bother them uninvited and the house itself would move from time to time, guaranteeing them safety. Personality Giovanni is a calm and tolerant person with great deal of sagacity. As a result of his many journeys and expeditions he gained knowledge along with experience, which he now uses to aid his grandson and the rest of Ala Rubra. By his own admission, Giovanni noted that he was too compassionate and indulging of a person, leaving things such as the more underhanded, but necessary, tasks to Agatha Harkness, though eventually he lost his trust for her after she spearheaded the attack on Salem and Black Tongues' Headquarters. Appearance Despite being in his late 80's. John takes the appearance of a middle-aged man with green eyes, a prominent black mustache and is distinguished by his formal attire. He wears three layers of clothing, which consists of a white shirt with a red tie attached, over which there is a black vest, which is finally topped by a black blazer. He also has a small mole under his left eye. John often wears a set of enchanted, golden ring which seems to further boost his magical abilities, putting him on equal ground with a regular demigod, despite him being only a legacy. Abilities Occult Knowledge: '''As a legacy of Hecate, John possesses an extensive understanding of occult lore due to his mystic background '''Hand-to-Hand Combat: '''John Hawkins is an accomplished hand-to-hand combatant. '''Multi-Lingual: During his long life, John mastered many languages, which he later taught to his grandson, Basil. Currently, he is able to speak Italian, Spanish, French, Latin, Ancient and Modern Greek, German, Japanese, English, Russian, Polish, Cantonese, Mandarin, and possibly more. Prestidigitation: 'John is a greatly skilled magician and an expert illusionist, therefore performing extraordinary tricks and incredible illusions on stage is super simple to him. *'Escapologist: He has been described as second only to Harry Houdini as an escape artist. He has been seen escaping from a posey straitjacket in less than 52 seconds, and remarked afterwards that the time was way too slow for him. Longevity: '''As a result of magical experiments, usage of herbs and potions amplified by Apollo's medicinal powers, Giovanni's lifespan greatly increased giving him physical prowess of a young adult despite being in his late eighties. Legacy Abilities '''Mystiokinesis: Being the legacy of Hecate, Giovanni is able to utilize energy from the variety of sources (nature, spirit, divine beings etc.) in order to shape reality and perform various effects, commonly known as Magic. Giovanni's skills are on pair of those of Hecate's child, despite him being from the second generation. 'Mist Control: '''Using his natural affinity to control and bend the Mist to his will, Giovanni can create a magic veil obscuring the perception of monsters, mortals and demigods. He can use it to create illusions as well as physical objects called Mistforms. '''Divination: '''As a legacy of Apollo, Giovanni can employ divination, a method of reading the future, the present and the past and provide help to a problem at hand by using an occultic, standardized process or ritual. In his case it's through reading Tarot cards. '''Serenity Inducement: '''Giovanni's mere presence can induce powerful feelings of tranquility in others, allowing one to keep others calm and peaceful. This is another trait he inherited from Leonardo da Vinci, as a legacy of Apollo. It's a powerful counter measure against Jack Rakan's powers of inducing rage. Magical Items '''Staff: '''John possesses a staff which amplifies his abilities. He carries it around in a form of a sleek, ebony walking cane with golden ring below the knob. '''Grimoire: '''John's own spellbook, created through decades of experience. Despite leaving the true magical abilities behind and concentrating mainly of his performances, John still keeps his first grimoire by his side as a measure of safety. '#18 - The Moon: ' Ethymology ''Giovanni is a male Italian given name (from Latin Iohannes), and the Italian equivalent of John. Falcone ''is Italian for "falcon", while ''Falco ''is "hawk", hence his English alias - Hawkins. Trivia *Giovanni owns a mansion called ''Shadowcrest, in which he keeps a vast library of magical knowledge, as well as an arsenal of powerful relics, enough to do "just about anything you'd want to do". Shadowcrest seems to exist in a completely different dimension, although it is initially located in Manhattan. *Giovanni's favourite drink is coffee - a trait shared with his late son and grandson. *Giovanni is a double legacy being a grandson of Hecate and, through Leonardo da Vinci, descendant of Apollo. *Giovanni's history is based upon Giovanni "John" Zatara, a magician from the DC Universe. Category:Legacy Category:Legacy of Hecate Category:Sorcerer Category:Joker's Creation Category:Ala Rubra Category:Legacy of Apollo Category:Males